Twist it
by fanpire911
Summary: A broken marriage, lost love and jealousy. Can tornado scientists Edward and Bella's marriage come back from its tomb, even with Edward's new fiancé? Loosely based on movie "Twister".
1. Chapter 1

**Twist it. **

**Hey guys! So, here's my new story, "Twist it". Hope you enjoy it! **

**Okay so, to clear any doubts about who is who, here's the character list: IMPORTANT TO READ IT!**

**Bella**

**Edward**

**They are in love but got divorced after 3 yrs.**

**The crew: **

**Jimmy – Geographer**

**Bob (Bobby) – Tough one**

**Lulo – Stupid one**

**Christine – Tomboy**

**Emmett – loves to eat, funny, hyper one**

**Jasper – calculating **

**Luke – science dude**

**Others: **

**Esme – Bella's aunt. The motherly figure, she takes care of the crew.**

** Alice – Bella's BFF**

**Rosalie – Edward's sister**

**Tanya – Edward's new fiancée. **

**Okay so, lets begin!**

Sashaying winds, colorless skies.

The car went away flying '_Damn,'_ I thought '_I loved that truck!' _

Well, perhaps not anymore, was my second thought, as the car I had just claimed my love to came towards me, his intention was clear: kill her for not washing me.

_Run Bella, don't let it kill you! You can do it, the tornado will not sweep you off your feet. Run, run, run. And keep going. That's all your life is about ain't it? Running away when things get tough?_

PENG,PENG, PENG.

I seriously love that alarm clock now, but sometimes, I just hate it. But now, now I just love it, it has saved me from another recurring nightmare. Don't get me wrong, the dream wasn't by any means pleasant, I'm just used to it. The nightmare was what was about to happen, I could see it already, the borders staring to dim, turning into the old hotel room where my marriage ended. The walls starting to slowly shade into the faded blue, generic flower print of the walls. The nightmare always started different, that's why it always took me by surprise, but kind of expected also. 

I´m Bella Cullen, no, scratch that, I´m Bella _Swan. _

Aah. It was still difficult, and even though I tried acting cool about it, every time I had to be introduced and say "excuse me, Bella Swan, not Bella Cullen" I felt a pang in my heart that didn´t seem to care how much I tried to cover it, still fought to come out. And out it came. Every single time I said my name.

So, back to the nightmare shall we? 3 years ago I married Edward Cullen, my dream guy… actually, every girl´s dream guy. We had known each other since college and we became best friends. Once we graduated, we were already starting to feel attracted towards each other. We decided to work together chasing tornadoes, to let our dream come true. He had been dreaming about chasing tornadoes since he was 7 and I was obsessed with them since 20 years ago, when I was ten, a tornado came to my hometown and took away everything I cared about: My parents, my Lizzie doll and my dog Hunter. Just before I became an orphan, my aunt Esme and her husband Carlisle Hemingway found out they couldn´t have kids and as soon as my parents died, they took me in without a doubt and raised me as their own. Therefore I continued being an only child, it didn´t really bother me, but sometimes, when my aunt and uncle were in their room talking quietly I just felt so lonely and wished to have a brother and sister to talk to. Eventually, my wish came true…. sort of. I met Alice and we instantly clicked and became best friends, we became so close it was almost as if she were my real, biological sister. So, I married Edward when I was 26, after dating 6 years….. That´s right, 6 years. We were only married for 3 years though… its kind of sad, that we went out longer then we were married. It´s just that once we were married, we sort of thought we _had _to grow up, act more mature… so things changed. Our relationship suddenly had no more playfulness in it and he became way overprotective and if you work around tornadoes, it came be VERY annoying. Every time I called him out on the fact that he had to stop worrying about me so much, he got mad and told me he had to do so because he protected the ones he loved and I was his wife, that it was part of his role. I knew this but, when we were dating it wasn´t so bad. Eventually our stubbornness and frustration got the best of us and the marriage we´d so carefully built for 6 years broke. We just stopped making love, we rarely talked, every decision that had to be made was done with glares and frustrated sighs. One day he just came to me with the papers and said "This isn´t working. Can you please sign the divorce?" I was shocked to say the least, I mean, I still loved him with all of my being. I had secretly contacted and made an appointment with a marriage counselor for the following week, I was determined to not let the best relationship of my life go away just like that. He didn´t have the same determination though. So I signed the papers and as soon as I signed them said to him to have Emmett contact me in the morning to determine where would we meet to start our hunt. I went back home and cried in the lap of my aunt all night long. If the team was surprised, they didn't show it, but I would catch Emmett, who had come to be like my big brother, sometimes eyeing me warily and then turning to glare at Edward. Edward of course, didn´t notice.

Then there was Jasper. Jasper, being the calculative, sweet and observing guy he was came to me the next day after signing the papers after taking just one glance at me and wrapped me up in his arms and told me he was sorry and that whatever Edward had done to upset me, he woud come to the realization that he was a very stupid man for letting me go.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews guys! They were so amazing! Here´s your next chapter lovelies!**

**Disclaimer:**

**ME: Do I own Twilight?**

**ALICE: No.**

**ME: Alright, what about in the future?**

**ALICE: No.**

**ME: Yeah? And how would you know?**

**ALICE: Have you read the books?**

**ME: Yes! I love how Stephanie Meyer writes!**

**ALICE: She´s such a sad case, poor thing, we lost her…**

BPOV:

It hurts. So fucking much.

I love him, I really do, even through all of our frustrated fights, sighs and glares, my love for him never quavered.

This morning, we are in the outskirts of a small town in an even smaller motel when a see a flashy pink (and a hell of an ugly pink at that) Bentley pulling into the motel. Tanya gets out and I have to stand by and watch them. Out of the corner of my eye, I see her staring slightly at me, waiting to gauge my reaction.

Yeah, fuck you bitch.

In the ass.

Screw you.

Hard.

My poker face doesn´t move an inch from the way I originally wore it, even as they walk over to us, the rest of the group. I watch as Edward ducks his head slightly, a barely noticeable move, but I knew him, and knew he was ashamed. Why?

Oh, that´s why. Emmett´s and Jasper´s glare.

When they reach us I know why Edward is getting married to her, she´s fucking drop dead gorgeous! Even if she´s one of the biggest bitches ever. As I look at her, as hurt starts to creep my body, a strong stab crushes my heart further when I remember that Edward isn´t a guy that after a short relationship would just go get married. Both of them have been together for 3 months tops, and she is now wearing a flashy ring, bigger than mine for sure, but it´s not like he had much of a choice if he wanted to marry her, I mean: it´s not like she would say yes to a smaller rock, she just wouldn´t settle for it. So, as I think over the small time they´ve been together what causes that stab to burn and hurt the most is that 3 months is nothing, and therefore I can´t help but realize that they were together probably even before he and I got divorced. He cheated on me. With her. _With Tanya Denali, _he cheated on me_. Cheated on me…._

How does a girl, for all that´s holy, supposed to react to that?

As I let my poker face fall and hurt and realization show on my face, she enlightens like she just saw her god. I don't think he realizes what has brought this look on my face, but still shamefully looks away.

-"Bella?" It was Emmett. It´s then I realize everyone is watching our little emotional exchange.

-"I fucking hate you Edward Cullen" that being said, I turn on my heel and walk away, determined to let the hurt behind, just like I left that look on his face and start my life. Of course though, since the metaphor moment is now gone, I just sit down on my bed trying to get accustomed to the new angry feeling boiling away in my body and along with my Chinese food take-out, watch Bugs Bunny and Lucas, something I never get too old for, and as I watch them face their life issues, I make evil revenge plans to deal with my own.

Hahahahahaha!

Edward Cullen and Tanya Denali, here comes my wrath.

Be prepared.

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Love,**

**Cami.**

**A.k.a. Fanpire911**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here´s the new chapter!**

**Enjoy lovelies!**

**See you at the bottom…..**

**Disclaimer: **

**ME: Still not owning Twilight…**

**EMMETT: Right!**

**ME: Shut up Emmett**

**EMMETT: Ha. Ha. Ha. **

***Smack!***

**That was the atomic, explosive, dazzling connection between my hand and Emmett´s hard rock head.**

***Smack!***

**And that was the neurotic, crazy, amazing connection of Rosalie´s hand with the other side of her husband´s head. **

We have to get along. I won´t let her get in between me, my dreams and my team so, I´m starting to be civil towards Edward. It took me a full week before I was able to handle the anger inside me and actually face him without killing him by slowly burning inch by inch of his skin. Ha-ha, but don´t underestimate me lovelies, I´m devious, Tanya and Edward are getting a full on vengeance from me. The hurt is still present, it´s these facts which makes Ms. Love Me (the part of me that loves me, myself and I, and also wants that from people) try to make me ignore Ms. World (the part that loves everyone else) and just ram my foot far up both of their asses. The fight is still going on.

_Here comes the Bentley! _

_How opposed are you to scratches on that bright shiny paint?! _

Honestly? A scratch isn't enough.

Control your anger, hold it in.

Yesterday we were up from 11 pm to 5 in the morning today chasing a huge tornado that came near us. Just imagine how much sleep I got. As she steps out of the Barbie Bus I can't help but feel jealous, and not because she got my man, because she looks fucking gorgeous, like just stepped out of a fashion meeting.

Tanya wouldn't accept sleeping with us in the cute motel we were staying, said that _they were for the on goers only and she was here to stay – _cue eye contact with me, and made Edward pay her one of the five star hotels nearby, so she was 30 minutes away, not far enough if you ask me.

Today we were going to visit Aunt Esme, since we were relatively near and the guys, especially Lulo and Emmett, who sometimes where so alike you can´t notice the difference. Then we have Jimmy and Luke who basically all they do is stay cooped up in my uncle's study learning new things from his plenty books, Bobby who tries to wind down his "toughness" by trying to cook with my aunt and me and Christine who just loves the dog.

But it wasn´t bound to be just any reunion today, my ex-sister in law Rose and BFF Alice were visiting and meeting up with us there, and I was kind of nervous because I got along great with Rose, she's like another sister to me, and she was to meet Tanya today, plus the rest of the crew, the same with Alice. When I went out with the girls was when work was slow, so they didn't know the crew.

As I take the last sips from my coffee, I pick up my bag and make sure my makeup is still intact. I´m wearing a pair of Guess beige cargo shorts that barely cover my ass, wedges with black straps that make my legs look miles long and loose one shoulder teal shirt. Make up natural, made for my eyes to stand out. With my hair ironed, loose curls at the bottom I look good enough to make Alice proud.

All right, time to head out of the room. As I gather up my stuff and my courage I head outside, Gucci sunglasses in hand, ready to make someone drool.

Part 1 of my vengeance plan. Status – Active.

**Close down of the first part of her plan next chapter! **

**Also the party!**

**Ooh! Any suggestions on what should happen? I'm open to them! **

**Sooooo…. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Twist It ch. 4**

**Hello lovelies!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: I've been wishing and hoping and dreaming so hard to own Twilight but I still don't!**

**Jasper: No shit Sherlock!**

**Me: And I actually thought you were nice. (turns on her heel and leaves)**

**Jasper: … I'm not nice?! **

Hoooooly Fuck! That was better than I expected!

As soon as I walked into their view, everyone's jaw dropped…. Edward included! Even Tanya was stunned.

Ms. Love Me had a VERY happy dance going on right now…..

We got into the car and drove off. The rest of the ride was quiet we rode in the SUV. It was pretty big, having space for 10 people, 2 in the front, 3 in the back like a normal car but with 2 more in the car sides and 3 more spaces behind that.

After 30 minutes of driving we finally reached the big white house ahead, spotting my aunt eagerly waiting for us on the terrace by the fountain. If Carlisle Hemingway prided himself on saving lives, Esme's pride was her house. She was an amazing architect with a minor degree in interiors decoration and her house was the acme of her career. The white mansion was 3 stories high, made up of three sections. The middle one held the main entrance and was several meters behind the two side parts of the house. The left part held floor to ceiling windows, French style in the bottom level and simple glass on the top one. The right side however, had the top level just like the other side covered in glass, while the bottom one was an open plan terrace framed by huge white columns. In front of the house, a huge fountain finished off the landscape, bordered by green: shrubs, bushes and large trees forming a carefully organized half circle to each side of the fountain, 2 sets of small brick stairs leading up to the front door. The house itself was bordered by huge trees which gave away to the backyard.

Hearing Tanya's surprised whisper I knew the house's size and sheer luxury had gotten to her. I grinned and as soon as the car stopped flew out the door, climbing the steps by the fountain straight into my aunt's arms.

-"Oh sweetheart, I've missed you so. The house gets pretty quiet without a teenager's music blaring through it you know?"

-"Aunt, I would've thought you to be used to my not being here"

-"Never honey, I love you too much not to miss you"- my aunt's words had always the same effect as when you lie under a thick blanket on a cold day: they covered me and comforted me in a promise to keep the cold and ugly outside. Basically, made me feel loved; I feeling which had been ripped from me three months ago and it wasn't until now that I realized how lonely it had made me feel. The tears pooled in my eyes, threatening to spill over… if it hadn't been for the loud squeal I heard behind us.

-"Bella! God you look awesome! So fantastic! I'm so happy to see you!"- Alice came barreling towards me, ripping me out of my aunt's arms to hold me in her own. -"That bitch is here isn't she?"

-"I've missed you too Ali; and yes, she is."

-"Aw man! Me and Rose were hoping she would ditch"-Ha! As if.

-"Alice, Tanya would never throw away a chance to rub in my face that she has Edward now, no way in fucking hell would she miss coming today…. A whole day to flaunt her relationship with him and meet my family."

-"Well then we'll just make sure she never wants to do so again after this day is over"

-"I was hoping you would share that opinion with me"-I turned to answer Rose who had come out while I and Alice were embracing.

-"Babe, dick head may have divorced you but I didn't, you're still my un-official lesbian wife"-Her mention to the pact we had made on a tipsy college night while deciding who would we marry if we were gay had me bursting in giggles.

A throat cleared breaking us three from laughing at the silly memories from college's all-girls-no-boyfriends-allowed nights.

-"Rosie, meet my fiancé Tanya"-The blond wackhead had the courage to smile smugly in my direction at Edward's introduction of her. Rosalie strutted forward, smiling her own smug smile before digging her heel in Tanya's foot.

-"Fuck!" – Tanya shouted and whimpered as Rosalie made her escape into the living room, up the stairs and, I assumed, into my room, waiting for me and the pixie to join her and laugh our asses off.

Just before me and Alice were out of hearing range I managed to catch a bit of the commotion downstairs:

-"Esme do you have any ice?"

-"Oh Edward honey I wish I did, I really do but it has been so smoldering hot this days I've used it all in lemonade! I put on a tray a couple hours ago and it still isn't done freezing."

**Two chapters in two days! Woo-hoo.**

**Alright guys, that's chapter 4 for now ;) **

**I want to take a sec and thank you all for the amazing response this story has gotten, I'm really happy with it and it's making me want to write more about it. I'm really sorry I didn't update in so long before yesterday, it's just that I had so much on my plate I couldn't take the time: I had to finish preparing the paperwork, clear visas, passports and pack up for the exchange I'd decided to do in Italy; and then, when I was already here, I've been so busy cramming as much Italian as I could in my head before my 6 months are up. I finally took some time to indulge in writing and was touched to see the reaction "Twist It" had in the few hours following my update yesterday afternoon. Immense thanks to you all, really. **

**BTW, please don't be angry or think this is ridiculous and Bella and the girls are immature little girls instead of 25 year olds. Remember, Bella and Edward dated for a long time and she never really dated before that (it will all become clearer in a couple chapters) so she doesn't know how to deal with all the feelings she's having, her emotional world has to play catch up when it comes to being hurt this way. She will slowly start dealing with them and clear them off but for now she's hurt and confused and wants to humiliate Tanya and Edward (but wouldn't we all in this case?!) **

**Anyhoo, type away into that little review box down there which you know is just making you drool! **

'**Til next time, **

**Love, **

**Cami **


End file.
